


Firi Loves Ashe

by Anonymous



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Like just an insane amount of cum, Lots of Cum, Trans Ashe, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a lovely date, Firi invites Ashe into her home to help her work off some energy.





	Firi Loves Ashe

Ashe stopped in front of the door to Firi's house, still holding her girlfriend's(!) hand. Her massive cock throbbed against her thigh. It was kept in place by several belts, she didn't want it ruining her date. She would find some secluded spot and take care of it then. She could tell this was going to be a big one.

Firi smiled at her(!) and leaned forward to hug Ashe. Her huge breasts squished against Ashe's chest, causing her cock to throb painfully. “I had a wonderful time, thank you.”

Ashe nodded stiffly, her cock barely contained in her pants. “Yeah, it was, very nice, and, I hope, we can, do this again, sometime,” she stuttered out, increasingly distracted by the wild throbbing.

Firi glanced down at Ashe's leg, then back to her face, and smiled(!) “Would you like to come in?” she asked, opening the door. There was a lot of coming Ashe wanted to do, but she settled for a polite nod and followed her in.

Firi's house was a small, two room dwelling. It had the mismatched furniture and ancient wood of every other house in the Shrouded Isles. Firi stepped through to the second room, her wide hips swaying and jiggling just a bit with each step. Gods Ashe wanted to cum so bad! She wanted to fuck Firi with everything she had! She screamed internally, there was no way Firi would let her. Every other girl she'd tried to fuck had been either frightened or disgusted by her titanic cock. It was so unfair.

Firi poked her head back into the main room, “Come on!” She called, “I wanna show you something!” She seemed quite eager, and it was her bedroom. Ashe bit her lip at the thoughts that flooded her mind. Like how she'd flood Firi with her cum. She followed, more eager than ever before. The bedroom was small, only containing a simple bed and dresser. And Firi, sitting on the bed, top off and breasts free. Ashe gaped, worried that her cock would rip through her pants.

Firi smiled(!) holding her breasts on her arms. “Feels good to let them breathe, don't you agree?” she said, jiggling her breasts a little. Ashe could only stare, conscious of only Firi's glorious tits and her own throbbing dick. Firi leaned forward and grabbed Ashe's thighs. She gently ran them up her legs, ending with a hand on each butt cheek. Firi purred, “I'm sure you understand, love.”

That was it, she couldn't not fuck her. “Y-yes, please!” she stammered. Hooking her thumbs in her pants, she slowly dropped them. Firi, hands still grasping Ashe's butt, stared. Her eyes grew wide and her smile grew as she saw Ashe's perfect, glorious, incredible cock.

“Now why would you hide this!” She exclaimed as she undid the belts. She dodged back as the mighty cock was freed, leaping to attention with a soft fwoomf. Almost a full 15 inches of dick thrust out from Ashe's crotch. Firi looked at it with a hungry expression. “This,” she whispered, “is the best penis I have ever seen.” She placed the cock between her breasts, and slowly lifted it with them as she stood up. Ashe gasped as her cock twitched and throbbed against Firi's head sized boobs. Firi giggled as she rubbed the cock head between her breasts, “Eager girl aren't you?” she kissed the head, “well don't worry, Mistress Firi is here to take care of you.”

Ashe could only gasp in ecstasy and grab the doorframe behind her as Firi worked her magic. The busty girl rubbed and kissed and licked and sucked her cock for what felt like hours. She could barely focus, divine pleasure wracking her entire body. All she knew was the feeling of Firi's body, and the immense pleasure bursting from her cock. She wanted this to go on forever.

But it could not last forever. Ashe gasped once more as she felt a familiar pumping from her cock, and Firi angled it so that it pointed straight at her chest. Cum exploded from her. A massive river pouring from her cock. Firi was thrust back against the bed, coated in a thick layer of cum. The rest of the room got a generous coating as well, as Ashe came for what had to be minutes at least. Eventually, it stopped. Ashe collapsed, gasping for breath and unable to move. Firi sat up, wiping cum from her face. “That was, amazing!” she gasped. She looked around at the cum covering her bedroom, “This will take a while to clean up,” she muttered. She walked over to Ashe and knelt down, “But that can wait for later.” She stretched out and lay against Ashe, still covered in cum. Ashe, feeling the most satisfied she had ever been, let herself fall unconscious.


End file.
